Felicidad Limitada
by Fan-Sakura
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran se conocen y en el primer momento ella se enamora de el y el de ella pero no todo sera tan facil personas de un pasado ya olvidado volveran a aparecer para volver a arruinarles la felicidad SS y ET pesimo summary lean plz
1. Chapter 1

Debo dejar unas cosas claras antes de nada

CCS no me pertenece por desgracia

"xxxx"cosas que dicen

"_xxxx"_cosas que piensan

-xxxx-cosas que agrego para adentrarles en la historia

(n/a)notas de la autora yo

Bueno les dejo con el fic y espero que les guste al final lean el comentario

Era una mañana calurosa en Tomoeda y muy tranquila de esas que no le apetece a nadie salir a la calle

Suena un despertador RING!

"no, no puede ser otra vez no, si, si es llego tarde"

-Sakura se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo se puso unos pantalones piratas vaqueros, una camiseta de tirantes rosa claro y unas deportivas rosa claro también bajo corriendo las escaleras-

"monstruo no bajes tan rápido o romperás los escalones

"gr.""_no no me puedo enfadar ahora o no llegare a la escuela"_" ola papa me voy a la escuela o llegare tarde"

-Sakura se puso sus quedírisimos patines y salio como una bala para el colegio llego justo a tiempo-

"_justo a tiempo uff menos mal que se a retrasado que si no.."_Penso Sakura

"Ola Tomoyo" susurro bajito para que solo su amiga la pudiese escuchar

"Sakura llegaste por los pelos" le contesto

"Kinomoto ocurre algo?"

"No señor"contesto de mala gana

"Ya me parecía, bueno e de presentarles a un nuevo alumno que ha venido desde Hong Kong el es Li Shaoran espero que le acepten y se lleven bien con el" miro a la clase buscando un sitio "siéntese allí detrás de Kinomoto, Kinomoto por favor levante la mano para que su compañero pueda verla"

-Por la puerta entro un joven alto, guapo, de cabellos color castaños muy revueltos como si no pudiese controlarlos y con unos ojos color ámbar que daba la sensación de perderse en ellos-

-Sakura levanto de mala gana la mano, no es que fuera mala ni nada de eso pero no le gustaba que nadie ocupara ese pupitre le traía muy malos recuerdos –

"Ola yo soy Tomoyo Daidoji y ella es Sakura Kinomoto mucho gusto en conocerte, me puedes llamar Tomoyo"dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa

"Mi nombre ya lo sabes me puedes llamar Shaoran y el gusto es mio"dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

"A mi me puedes llamar Sakura"dijo ella y volvió a concentrarse en mirar por la ventana

-La clase de matemáticas que eran las dos oras antes del recreo fueron interminables para Sakura, pero a la hora del recreo Tomoyo tenia que ir a ver a la profesora de canto así que a Sakura se fue a almorzar sola estaba debajo de un cerezo cuando alguien vino por detrás-

"Me puedo sentar contigo? Te veo muy sola"dijo Shaoran

"Bueno si quieres"dijo Sakura poniendo cara de pocos amigos

"Por que pones esa cara?"Pregunto él

"Por nada pero no me fío de ti ni un pelo"dijo ella resuelta

"O.o no me e fugado de la cárcel ni nada parecido"

"Quien a dicho que así sea"dijo ella

" Si te vas a enfadar mejor me marcho yo solo venia aquí a entablar conversación contigo y me sales con estas"

"Lo siento, te invito a un batido esta tarde y lo arreglamos todo ok?"

"OK"

Bueno e de decirles varias cosas sobre mi fic este no es un capitulo solo el epilogo y los personajes tiene 17 años aproximadamente solo pido que me dejen reviews con uno me basta para continuar mi historia espero que me los dejen y si tienen alguna pregunta háganla cuando dejen el review bueno muchos besos a todos y cuídense

Atte.

Fan-Sakura


	2. Chapter 2

Debo dejar unas cosas claras antes de nada

CCS no me pertenece por desgracia

"xxxx"cosas que dicen

"_xxxx"_cosas que piensan

-xxxx-cosas que agrego para adentrarles en la historia

(n/a)notas de la autora yo

------------ cambio de escena

Bueno les dejo con el primer capitulo espero ke les guste y ke me dejen reviews y por favor lean las anotaciones finales

-Sakura estaba realmente distraída lo máximo que ella podía estarlo pero nada las horas de clase no pasaban tan rápido como las otras veces, cuando por fin sonó la campana-

"Puedes esperarme 10 o venir conmigo que me voy a apuntar a los porristas" le pregunto al ambarino

"Voy contigo que me voy a apuntar al equipo de fútbol,"

"Vamos pues"

"Ola Sakura, que tal estas?"Dijo la entrenadora de los porristas

"Ola, muy bien voy a apuntarme al equipo" respondió la oji-verde

"Que bien me alegro, pero porque te fuiste a mitad de curso de los porristas" pregunto la entrenadora

"Motivos personales, ya te dije" "_que pesada"_

"Sakura ya te apuntaste?" pregunto el ambarino

"Si vamos" contesto Sakura "_mi salvación"_

-Estaban en la heladería tomando un batido cuando Shaoran ya no podía más con la curiosidad –

"Sakura"

"si dime, que ocurre?"

"Quería saber…"

"El que?"

"Porque dejaste los porristas el año pasado?"

-Se quedo congelada sus ojos perdieron toda muestra de alegría y su sonrisa se borro al instante-

"…."

"Si no me lo…"

"Que haces con este mocoso aquí monstruo" le interrumpió Touya

Sakura dio un respingo

" _mi salvación o tal vez no?" _pensó ella "pues tomando un batido no lo ves?Replico ella

"Bueno es igual, vamos a casa" contesto el a la defensiva

"Esta bien, bueno Shaoran ya nos vemos mañana en clase"

"Si" Dijo Shaoran "Hasta mañana"

-Sakura y Touya iban caminando por la calle-

"Se puede saber que haces con ese mocoso, o quieres que te pase lo mismo que con el otro?"

"No me lo recuerdes, además el es una buena persona, lo noto"

"Si ya…"

"Nunca me crees" dijo Sakura haciendo pucheros

-A la mañana siguiente en clase-

"Buenos días" dijo Sakura sonriendo a Tomoyo y Shaoran

"Buenos días" respondieron al unísono

"Sakura hoy estas muy feliz paso algo?"Pregunto la amatista

"Aun no, pero hoy vuelve mi papa de la excavación y por eso estoy muy feliz n.n"

"Que bien n.n"

-Los días y las semanas iban pasando y Sakura y Shaoran se iban haciendo cada vez mas amigos, pero Sakura no solo sentía amistad por el sino también sentía que lo amaba mas que a nadie, sentía amor por aquel chico de rebeldes cabellos castaños y ojos color ámbar, pero lo que ella no sabia es que él también la amaba que no podía vivir sin ella-

-El profesor de matemáticas anuncia en clase-

"Ha venido un alumno nuevo desde Inglaterra se llama Hirawizagua Erial (n/a creo ke el apellido esta mal ') y ha venido de intercambio"

-Por la puerta entro un chico guapa de piel blanca, cabellos negros azulados y ojos azules que estaban ocultas tras unas pequeñas lentes-

"te sentaras detrás de la señorita Daidoji, levante la mano para que su compañero la pueda ver por favor"

-Tomoyo levanto la mano y el oji-azul se sentó detrás de ella no sin antes dirigirle a Tomoyo una sonrisa, con la que se sonrojo un poco Eriol no lo noto pero Sakura si, Shaoran le dirigió una mirada asesina a Eriol al ver que Sakura le miraba atentamente-

-Las clases continuaron y a la hora del recreo, Tomoyo se fue un momento por que la profesora de canto quería hablar con ella, Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron solos-

"Te gusta Eriol?" le dijo Shaoran con voz fría

"No "Contesto claramente _"esta celoso?"_

"Ok" dijo con su tono normal "_menos mal"_

"Mira ahí viene Tomoyo"

"Sakura, Shaoran!"

"Que ocurre Tomoyo?"

"Nada solo quería decirles que si se podían quedar con nosotros Eriol por que si no se queda solo en el recreo"

"Si claro! n.n" Contesto Sakura rápidamente

"Hola no quería molestarles" dijo Eriol saliendo de detrás de Tomoyo

"No tranquilo, no molestas yo soy Sakura Kinomoto y ese de ahí con cara de malas pulgas es Shaoran Li"

"Yo no tengo cara de malas pulgas" dijo rápidamente a Sakura

"Si, si que la tienes siempre la tienes" dijo en tono de burla Sakura

"No, no la tengo y tu tienes cara de niña mimada"

"Siempre se están peleando pero en el fondo de quieren" le dijo Tomoyo a Eriol en voz baja sin que Sakura y Shaoran la oyesen

-Así pasaron el recreo peleándose hasta que sonó el timbre y tuvieron que entrar en clase de Historia-

-En clase de Historia-

"Tendréis que hacer un trabajo sobre Cristóbal Colon y sus viajes para mañana (n/a Hoy es jueves)" _"Haber si trabajáis de una vez ¬¬" _"Debéis poneros en parejas y no puede estar hecho a ordenador como vea un trabajo copiado y pegado le pongo un cero, debéis escribirlo en folios blancos"

"Sakura te pones conmigo" dijo rápidamente Shaoran _"esta tarde la digo que la quiero"_

"Si! Claro que si!" _"tengo que decirle que le quiero esta misma tarde"_

-Llego la tarde y fueron a casa de Shaoran a hacer el trabajo-

-Casa de Shaoran-

"Quieres algo de beber? Sakura"

"No gracias vamos a hacer el trabajo"

-Subieron a la habitación de Shaoran como deben de imaginarse todo era verde-

"Vamos allá! Yo busco en el ordenador y tu en los libros vale?"

"Vale!"contesto Shaoran

-Después de un rato buscando-

"Sakura tengo algo importante que decirte y ya no puedo esperar mas!"

"Dime Shaoran"

"Sakura.. yo…. Tequieromucho"

"¿Eh? no te entiendo" _"me ha dicho que me quiere?"_

"Que… yo… te quiero mucho o/o

"Shaoran….. . yo……"

"No me quieres verdad? He sido un estúpido me lo tenia que haber ca.."

-No pudo continuar por que Sakura le beso rápidamente-

"No eres ningún estúpido.. yo no te quiero sino que te amo"

"Yo también te amo Sakura"

-Se volvieron a besar apasionadamente pero a la vez con dulzura-

"Bueno pongámonos a trabajar!" dijo Sakura

"Si!"

-Paso mucho tiempo en el que no hicieron nada-

"Shaoran mira que tarde es y todavía no hemos hecho nada!

"Pues quédate a dormir por que cuando acabemos va a ser muy tarde y podría ser peligroso ir a tu casa a esas horas"

"Tienes razón me dejas llamar"

"Por supuesto"

"Ven conmigo por si me pierdo"

"Pero si mi ca…. esta bien voy contigo dijo cogiéndola de la mano"

"Shao eres un cielo"

"Eso ya lo se jejej y tu eres un ángel o/o"

"Eres tan tierno" le dijo acercándose a el y besándole

"Bueno llama, cenamos y terminamos el trabajo"

CONTINUARÁ

N/A Que les pareció este nuevo capi? Porfi dejen reviews

Contestando a preguntas que me dejaron no esta historia no tiene nada de magia y con respecto pss YA ESTÁ AQUÍ!

Atte

Fan-Sakura

PD: Este fic esta dedicado a mis grandes amigas Maylu, Mixi y Ktrina os quiero mucho a las tres!


End file.
